I am Raistlin's Daughter
by rangermage
Summary: I am Ella Johnson. I wake up in Krynn and have one chance to make it as Raistlin's daughter. This is my story.


Chapter 1: Promise and Desire

I woke up to sunlight streaming though the velvet curtains. _Where on Earth...? No, this wasn't Earth. This couldn't be Earth. _

Being a quite unafraid person, I wandered through the halls until I met a man that seemed suspiciously like a black-robed elvish mage. _Black robes, black hair, pointy ears, mage... Dalamar? Sure fits the description. One way to find out. _"Hi. Could you please tell me your name?"

"Dalamar Nightson," he answered politely. I could almost hear his mind working furiously to solve the mystery of how I got into the Tower of High Sorcery undetected.

"May I see the Master of the Tower?"

"Come with me."

Raistlin's eyes were the biggest shock. I already knew about their intensity from Antimodes and the cover of The Soulforge, but that didn't prepare me for their inspection of me, my weird clothes (jeans and a kinda dressy black shirt). In my world, they had seemed to stare into my life from the picture, constantly watching me. In his world, they looked right through my soul. Still, I withstood their gaze calmly. Raistlin had no reason to kill me–yet–except that I was in his Tower without his permission. _But he's curious to know how I got here. I can't exactly tell him if I'm dead. _

"What is your name, child?"

I was about to tell him when I thought of something. "Raistlin's daughter."

"You are no child of mine."

"I could be," I responded, thinking of Usha.

"You could be any man's child. Why me?"

The answer was easy. "Because I like you. And because we aren't so different, you and I."

Raistlin's eyebrows had disappeared into the shadows of his hood. I just gazed into his eyes with as much conviction as I could muster in mine. I wondered if Raistlin even _wanted_ me. After all, why should he? For all he knew, I was just some other weird kid. A strong wave of hope washed over me, sweeping away my conviction. I prayed silently to Paladine, Takhisis, Nuitari, and any other god that cared to listen.

"How so, child?"

My tone hardened into icy bitterness laced with several years' worth of pain. "Alone, ambitious, talented. Disliked, even hated, by others because of their jealousy."

Raistlin asked me a few more questions then dismissed me. I locked myself in an empty room, praying to Nuitari with all my heart. _Please, Nuitari, please let him say yes. I've wanted to be his child ever since I read about him._

Minutes or maybe hours must have passed as I was pleading, but I didn't notice until Dalamar interrupted me. Suddenly, I felt nauseous, my stomach fluttering. I had never wanted anything this badly or been so close to getting it. _Nuitari, let Raistlin claim me, and I will serve you forever. _

_As you wish. _My new god's voice filled my head, nearly causing me to jump and crash into Dally. Once the words had sunk in, I thanked my god.

_Just remember what you owe me. _

Chapter 2: I, Magus

_Nearly six years later..._

The next months (or possibly years–I lost track of the time) were the happiest of my life. Raistlin–my father!–was a much better teacher to me than Master Theobald had been to him even if he was impatient and sarcastic. He schooled me in the evenings after dinner. (Dinner was really good, by the way.) Together we went through everything a young mage-in-training needed to know.

"Ella, don't scrunch the _k_." Write it like this." He borrowed the quill from my hand and wrote a flawless _k_.

"You are such a perfectionist..._Father_," I teased. But I matched his _k_ nonetheless. Both he and I knew that, in magic, perfection was everything.

My eagerness to learn, attentiveness, and the fact that I had read The Soulforge at least three times helped me progress quickly.

My studies continued quite contentedly until one night when Raistlin announced that there would be no lesson. I immediately knew something was up and decided to test my subtlety. "Good. I could use the extra sleep," I yawned hugely.

"If you would rather sleep, I can postpone until tomorrow."

"That depends on whatever we're doing. Personally I enjoy card games."

"Sorry, Ella. Those are next week."

"Oh, well. I _suppose_ I can last long enough to get through whatever monotonous lecture on the uses of magic you have planned."

"I heard that you like to read."

"Interesting. So you're finally going to let me peruse the spellbooks of Fistandantilus." I smirked.

"When I give the Staff of Magius to a draconian personally."

"I could arrange that."

"I'll take you up on that–after the test."

"Which one?"

"The one you're supposed to be taking right now."

"Well I'm ready when you are."

"Come with me."

I followed Raistlin to his laboratory which I noted as being clean but clearly well-used. He seated me at the table and passed me a strip of lamb's skin and a quill (crow–interesting). "You will write _I_,_ Magus_."

I did, then silently prayed to Nuitari._ I could really use some help. I make to you the same promise that Raistlin did when he took this test. Walk with me, use me. My life is yours. What you ask of me, I will give. Help me, and I will serve you however you wish. Supply the magic; I will use to your glory. _My prayer ended, I stared at the words, fearing that they would not change. However, Nuitari must have favored me because the words swelled into flame as they had for Raistlin. _Thank you, Nuitari. I am yours. _

Chapter Three: A Big Step

I continued studying with Raistlin, even when we left Palanthas. He wouldn't tell me where we were going and avoided the question when I tried to worm the answer out of him. Finally, when I had given up at last, he handed me a letter.

_The aspiring magus, Ella Majere, is hereby summoned to the Tower of High Sorcery at Wayreth to appear before the Conclave of Wizards on the seventh day of the seventh month at the seventh minute of the seventh hour. At this time, in this place, you will be tested by your superiors for inclusion into the ranks of those gifted by the three gods, Solinari, Lunitari, Nuitari. _

_To be invited to take the Test is a great honor, an honor accorded to few, and should be taken seriously. You may impart knowledge of this honor to members of your immediate family, but no others. Failure to accede to this junction could mean the forfeiture of the right to take the Test. _

_You will bring with you spellbook and spell components. You will wear robes representing the alliance of your sponsor. The color of your robes, if and when you are apprenticed–i.e. your alliance to one of the three gods–will be determined during the Test. You will carry no weapons, nor any magical artifacts. Magical artifacts will be provided during the Test itself in order to judge your skill in the handling of said artifacts. _

_In the unfortunate event of your demise, all personal effects will be returned to your family. _

_You may be provided with an escort to the Tower, but your escort should be aware that he or she will not be permitted to enter the Guardian Forest. Any attempt by the escort to force entry will result in most grievous harm to the escort. We will not be held responsible._

_An exception to this rule is made in regard to Archmagus Raistlin Majere, father to the aforementioned contestant. Archmagus Majere is expressly desired to attend his daughter's testing. He will be admitted into the Guardian Forest. His safety will be guaranteed, at least during the time he is inside the forest._

I, thinking of my father's reaction to his own letter, got up and started dancing some of the line dances it had taken me three years to learn in P.E. For a brief second, I could have sworn I saw Raistlin smile. Once I ran out of breath, I sat down again and we talked about the Test.

The other magi stared at Raistlin and me as we joined them in the courtyard. I don't think that it was Raistlin's presence that made them stare; he had his hood up, as did I. Maybe it was because I was wearing very fine black robes (velvet–luxurious for a nobody mage, I know) or, most likely, I was the only one to have an escort. All in all, we made an interesting sight, my father and I.

We entered the Hall of Mages, both of us as silent as the darkness. Raistlin must have learned something from his brother because I could not hear and more than the soft, comforting whisper of his robes as we walked. We waited as the other magi were led away, until we alone were left. I didn't worry; I knew why we were last.

"Ella Majere, we have left you to the last because of the unusual circumstances. You have brought an escort."

"I was requested to do so, Great One," I said strongly, confidently. "This is my father, Archmagus Raistlin Majere."

"Welcome, Archmagus."

After listening to unnecessary explanations I already knew, I was finally dismissed. I will probably always remember my father's last words to me and my answer.

"Ella, Nuitari be with you."

I turned to look back at him. "He is always with me, Father, as are you."

And with that, I left.

Chapter Four: Kill or Be Killed

I found myself walking along a cold hallway. _Where am I? _Hearing footsteps, I hid myself in a shadowy corner. A dark-haired elf in black robes wandered behind me without seeing. _Dalamar? What's he doing here? _I stepped into the light with a spell at the ready just in case I needed it. Something warned me that things weren't right. "Dalamar?" I asked uncertainly.

He stopped and my warning feeling grew rapidly. "Dalamar? What is going on?"

"You! You killed my _shalafi_!"

_So now you're going to–wait a minute–what? _I saw Dalamarreaching out for his magic, but I drew mine first. Before I knew what had happened (I still can't remember releasing the magic), Dalamar lay dead at my feet.

I couldn't stay, so I hid Dalamar in the shadows and forced myself to calmly continue walking. Increasingly paranoid, I nearly died of a heart attack when a man–no, half-elf–stopped me. _Half-elf, reddish hair, beard...Tanis? _"Tanis, is that you?"

"Ella? By the Abyss, where were you? Don't you know that Dalamar is trying to kill you?"

"Dalamar's...dead."

"What?"

"Dead. Tanis, what's going on?"

"Come with me and I'll explain."

"Hi, Ella! Is that you?"

I whirled around, my lips already forming words, only to find myself face-to-face with Tasslehoff Burrfoot.

"I thought so. I mean, how many black-robed mages does one find in a place like this? Well, I guess there's Raistlin, but he's dead–did you really kill him?–and Dalamar–oh, by the way, he's looking for you–and you, of course. Other than that, I don't know ant–black-robed mages, I mean–"

Tanis clapped his hand over the kender's mouth because he could tell I was getting pretty irritated. "If one more person asks me if I killed Raistlin...," I growled.

I followed Tanis and Tas into another hallway–at least until it dead-ended. Tanis–_no, not Tanis,_ I realized, _a sivak draconian_–clapped his hand over my mouth, held me while the sivak pretending to be Tas bound my hands and ankles. Together, they tossed me most ignobly into a dark, hidden room.

Then everything became crystal clear.

_The draconians killed Raistlin, made sure Dalamar thought it was me so he'd start a fight with me, then could kill whoever won the fight. _

I made up my mind right then and there that I was going to live, no matter what anyone tried to do to me. I picked at my bonds until they worked loose (not an easy thing to do, trust me). Spells at the ready, I crept into the hall to find the draconians gone. The Test was over.

I don't remember much of what happened afterward, except talking about the Test with Raistlin, who, as it turns out, was watching me the whole time. I asked him if he was going to tell Dalamar about me killing an illusion of him. He said no. I think he was actually amused by my reactions and the whole scenario itself.

I fell asleep soon after that because I was _so_ tired and, having come from a place where Raistlin was dead, my father's presence, the warm velvet of his robes, comforted me.

Chapter 5: Dreams and Magic

When I woke up, I was extremely confused because I distinctly remembered having fallen asleep against Raistlin, but I lay in a bed, one that seemed strangely familiar. Then it dawned on me; this was Earth, not Krynn. My heart sank. For a minute, a whole minute, I had believed that the dream was real.

But I was wearing black, velvet robes–mages' robes. And my spell components were there. Just to see if I could, I tried casting a spell from my spellbook.

It worked.

I still carry my spellbook and spell components with me wherever I go, even to school. Everyone thinks I'm crazy because I believe in Krynn (I've lost more than one friend because of it, but I don't care–they were my sacrifice for my magic). When I'm at home, I usually find a deserted place to practice my magic. I usually wear all black, too, but the teachers do ask me how my handwriting suddenly became so neat, so I guess that's one good thing.

My name may be Ella Johnson, but, as far as I'm concerned, I am Ella Majere. Maybe one day I'll get my name officially changed, but for now I am content knowing that I _am_ a true Majere.


End file.
